burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Vehicles by Unlock Order
Lateley i've been adding car images to the wikia. These images were originally being used for a new table to replace the content on Vehicles by unlock order (Burnout Paradise) with User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox2. There is also a table there to replace Vehicles (Burnout Paradise). Should it or shouldn't it be replaced with this new table? ----- Should * * Go for it mate! *Speedracer32 21:27, November 23, 2009 (UTC) *OveRe 08:34, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Nice table *Tiger-Heli 12:20, November 24, 2009 (UTC) You put a LOT of work into that. There is one slight negative to replacing the current table - when I was playing through the game, I sometimes wanted to know what a car I had unlocked was based on (i.e. what did other users think a Reliable looked like), but it took a way a bit of the fun knowing "Next I'll unlock this car and then this car and then this car" and the present table lends itself to that (i.e with the present table, you can click the Reliable link and you know the R-Turbo comes next, but not necessarily what it is. The overall appearance of the new table is better and once you have unlocked all the cars the earlier concern doesn't matter, so overall I vote for using the new table. *MclarenFR 20:44, NovemberProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 4, 200Proxy-CoProxy-Connection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 ection: keep-alive Cache-Control: max-age=0 (UTC)MclarenFR This is a reaaly easy-to-use table; and it is quite good-looking. And more over, you've worked for that a lot so do it ! I'd say go for it, although I'd definitely have to agree with tiger-heli. When i was unlocking the vehicles, i didn't want to know what they looked like before i unlocked them. I don't really know my wikia coding yet, but if there was a "hide image" button, that would be a great idea. Trainguyxx 13:24, December 3, 2009 (UTC) I'd say go for it, although I'd definitely have to agree with tiger-heli. When i was unlocking the vehicles, i didn't want to know what they looked like before i unlocked them. I don't really know my wikia coding yet, but if there was a "hide image" button, that would be a great idea. Trainguyxx 13:26, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't Ideas Just so you get some ideas, or suggestions, I'd propose that you should tone down those bright colors a little and try using the more regular orange and grey as well as darker/lighter tones of orange, just so it's standardized... Otherwise this table is simply awesome nice work! Maybe add a hide images button in case anyone else feels the way I did above - not a big issue to me, though .... Tiger-Heli 12:21, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I'm torn about the colors. But, I think you should make the images of the vehicles link to the vehicles' articles. :The colors don't bother me, but no heartburn from me if they are changed. Agreed the vehicle images would be better linked to the articles.Tiger-Heli 13:43, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::I have no idea how to make a hide images button, I don't thhink it's actually possible... As for the colors I actually insist, the colors must be changed (less bright and change the "pink" colors) :::The "pink" is really annoying and the red should likely be toned down as well - the red used for the circles in the "Agression" cars at the bottom would be better for example ... Tiger-Heli 14:08, November 24, 2009 (UTC)